


Ravaged

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is brought back to Camelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravaged

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta! Part of my serie : ["My Special One"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59754)

Merlin didn’t sleep that night. At first he had tried to escape but the ropes that attached him to the bed were tightly knotted and he had realized it was useless. Arthur didn’t come during the night and, as the sun rose, one of the Knights came to free him and give him some gruel. Merlin ate it. He knew he would need all his forces if he wanted to escape during the ride to Camelot.

His wrists were bound again after that and the Knight lead him outside. Arthur and the other Knight were already there with the horses. Merlin was forced on one and the Knight mounted behind him. He was tall and muscular. Merlin would never escape as long as they were on the same horse.

Merlin sighed. His hopes of finding a way to flee were getting faint.

The ride was uneventful. They rode fast and steadily. When the sun was high in the sky, they stopped to eat some bread and cheese. The Knight never left Merlin’s side. Arthur didn’t talk to him but Merlin often saw him looking in his direction.

The night fell early and Merlin was pretty sure they would not stop. Arthur seemed quite eager to reach Camelot. Nonetheless, as the road was disappearing in the dark, Arthur finally asked his Knights to find a place to camp.

Not long after, Merlin was tied to a tree. The camp was set and the Knights had disappeared in the forest to catch something for their supper. Arthur was sitting on a trunk on the other side of the fire, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Merlin looked at him. He was fit and strong. His blond hair were shining with the light of the fire. In others circumstances, Merlin could have found him beautiful. But at the moment he only felt aversion toward him. His anger had now given way to a strong resolve. He was not going to let Arthur have him, use him like he was using the other. Never.

***

In the end, Merlin never found an opportunity to escape and the next day, as the sun was slowly setting, they reached Camelot.

The city was lively and noisy. The Castle towered it. Merlin couldn’t help but be impressed by the sight.

“Look at it while you can,” the Knight said, “You’ll not see it from here in a long time.”

A shiver ran along Merlin's spine when he realized the Knight was right.

They finally reached the castle’s courtyard and Arthur dismounted.

Two others Knights came towards them and bowed in front of their Prince.

“Sire,I hope you’ve made a safe trip.”

“Yes we have, Galahad and I’m bringing a new guest to Camelot.”

The Knight looked at Merlin who held his gaze.

“Can you lead him to his chambers? I rely on you to make sure he has everything he could need. I’m going to report to my Father and after that I’ll ask one of the other to educate him.”

Galahad nodded and helped Merlin dismount.

“I’m Galahad. What’s your name?” he asked gently.

“Merlin.”

“Alright. I will lead you to yours chambers then and there we can get rid of these,” he explained, tugging on the ropes around Merlin’s wrists.

Merlin followed him without a look towards Arthur.

***

The chamber was huge, nearly as big as Merlin's whole house in Ealdor. There was a small hall then a living room and, behind heavy velvet curtains, a spacious bathroom.

Galahad had left a little earlier after having freed Merlin from his restraint.

Merlin was sitting on the window still, looking at the city under him when someone knocked at the door.

The man who entered wasn’t a Knight but he was wearing clothes far too beautiful to be a mere servant.

“Merlin?”

Merlin nodded but didn’t move.

“I’m Gwaine. One of… You know… Another toy of Arthur.”

Merlin didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say.

“Arthur has asked me to come and explain what you’re supposed to do here and how…”

“What? You’re here to tell me I’m supposed to open my legs for this prat of a Prince? And not complain?” Merlin suddenly shouted, his anger coming back in waves.

“Merlin… Please, listen. It’s not like that, really…”

“I don’t want to know! In the end, Arthur will do what he wants! And I don’t have anything to say about it!”

Gwaine came closer and sat next to Merlin.

“He told me how he nearly kidnapped you. I don’t approve of this and I told him.”

Merlin looked at Gwaine. How had he dared to tell something like that to his Master?

“I think he knows he has made a mistake, Merlin.”

“But I’m still here!”

Gwaine nodded but didn’t answer and Merlin understood that Arthur would never free him.

“So? Are you listening to me?”

Merlin nodded.

And then Gwaine explained everything he should now. How they were to live in their rooms and never go outside. How Arthur would choose one of them nearly every  
night. How sometimes, he would come in the day, too. How it was not only about sex but, from time to time, about spending time with the Prince, nearly like two friends.  
How Merlin could ask the servants for anything he could need or want.

“You should find you a hobby you know. Days are really long when you’re alone. Once a week, Arthur let us spend the day together, though…”

Merlin was still looking outside, trying to understand everything Gwaine was telling him. It was not like he had imagined it but it was still a captive life.

“I’ll come again tomorrow… To help you settle here. So if you have any question, you can ask me then.” Gwaine said as he stood up, “Servants will bring you supper and draw you a bath soon. You should try to relax and sleep.”

Gwaine smiled and Merlin tried to but it ended more like a grimace.

***

Later, as he was lying in the hot bath, Merlin realized how much his life had changed in the span of barely more than a day…

He was far away from Ealdor, from his mum who was probably worried to death now. He should ask if he could send her a letter, only to tell her he was safe.

He was in a room more lavish than anything he had seen in his life, waiting to serve as a sexual toy for a pretentious Prince.

It felt like his life had been ravaged by a storm and he couldn’t do anything else than look at the ruins of it.


End file.
